


Fate

by wasatch_97



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ASTRO CAME FOR US IN THIS COMEBACK, All Night slaps man, Binhyuk - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am so sorry, I love minhyuk, Like I really am, M/M, Moonrock - Freeform, bin is such a sweetie, jinwoo is honestly goals in general, this may or may not have made the author cry, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Sometimes it's best to move on. But Minhyuk can't do it.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, readers! 
> 
>  
> 
> LEMME JUST RANT ABOUT THE COMEBACK. So us Arohas are up in the middle of the night waiting for the mv release BUT IT DOESN'T SHOW UP. I'm still so mad. Anyways, Astro fucking came for us, the songs are so good. I've been waiting for an Astro comeback and this doesn't disappoint! Also Minhyuk looking fine af. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, this oneshot is terribly sad, I'm so sorry :( I love binhyuk so much and I always have to add Jinwoo to my stories cause we love a supportive best friend. Please enjoy, but stop if the story triggers you at all.

Minhyuk unlocked his apartment door, trudging into the small living room area and dumping his bag on the ground. He winced at the clatter, which hopefully wasn’t his computer breaking into a thousand pieces. He really couldn’t afford a new one. Minhyuk threw his keys at the small table in the corner of the room but missed, metal clanking off wood until the purple lanyard and all landed in a small heap on the floor. 

He sighed, shedding his thick winter coat and toeing off his shoes as he walked to the kitchen, going to the cupboards and opening them to find no food. There hadn’t been food in them for a while now. Ignoring the pain in his stomach, he turned to the counter, sweeping some of the week old take out boxes into the trash can, reminding himself mentally to go to the complex’s trash compactor later. 

Minhyuk walked to the beaten up couch, throwing himself onto it and burying his face into the stained cushion. He scrunched up his nose at a weird smell that was emanating from between the cracks of the couch, but brought the sleeve of his hoodie up to cover his nose and eyes. 

He felt as if his body was drifting between reality and the dream world, like he was swaying gently on a boat. Letting out a light sigh, he let himself fall. __

_“You’re freaking disgusting,” Minhyuk shrieked, “don’t eat on the furniture, you always spill your food!”_

_Bin pouted, looking down at the Chinese food that now covered his lap and a couch cushion. “Sorry, Hyukkie, I didn’t mean to.”_

_Minhyuk groaned, taking the takeout box from Bin’s hand and putting it on the counter, grabbing a wet cloth to wipe down the couch with. “Why am I always cleaning up after you?”_

_“Dunno,” Bin called from the bedroom where he was changing out of his stained clothes. “Probably because I would be living like a pig otherwise.”_

_“Next time this happens, I swear I will kick you out,” Minhyuk threatened, but they both knew his words weren’t weighted._

_Bin laughed, emerging from the other room in a clean green and white hoodie. “We both know you wouldn’t.”_

_The younger shook his head, tossing the rag into the kitchen sink. “We’re going to have to buy a new couch if you keep this up, who knows what is even on there now.”_

_Bin smirked, grabbing Minhyuk’s waist and making the younger yelp. “Yeah, who knows.”_

_“No,” Minhyuk whined, hitting Bin’s chest, “I have work to do, I have classes early in the morning.”_

_“I’ll help you study later,” Bin promised, sneaking his fingers underneath Minhyuk’s shirt and rubbing circles into the soft skin there._

_“But I won’t have the motivation later,” Minhyuk mumbled, hands finding purchase on the taller boy’s shoulders. “Binnie-”_

_Bin pressed his lips to Minhyuk’s, gently nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away, pressing kisses down the younger’s neck. “Why am I always shutting you up?”_

_“Maybe I like egging you on,” Minhyuk breathed, grinning cheekily at Bin._

_The older rolled his eyes, backing Minhyuk up until the backs of his knees hit the couch. “I take it you aren’t so keen on studying anymore?”_

_Minhyuk grabbed Bin’s nape, tugging him down so their lips met in a heated kiss, letting his body fall backwards onto the couch, bringing Bin with him. “Shut up.”_

“Minhyuk. Minhyuk-ah.” 

Said boy groaned, rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, blinking up through the morning light at the boy standing above him. “What’re you doing here?” 

Jinwoo rolled his eyes at the lack of honorific. “I’m here to feed you,” he answered, gesturing to the containers of food on the counter. “It looks like you haven’t had proper food in days.” 

Minhyuk sat up, wincing as pain ripped through his back from the terrible position he had slept in on the couch. “You know you do have a bedroom,” Jinwoo said softly, “it would be easier on your body to sleep on a mattress.” 

Minhyuk stood up, shaking his head. “Too many memories.” 

“Minhyuk-ah, you need to move out of this place. I know it hurts but being here is killing you.” 

Said boy laughed humorously, walking to the counter and opening one of the containers. “Funny choice of words, hyung.” 

Jinwoo sighed, following the younger. “C’mon, Hyuk-ah, I didn't mean it like that. It’s just not healthy for you to be here by yourself, trying to cover all the bills, and handle university at the same time after everything that has happened. Please, just consider moving in with me?” 

Minhyuk grabbed a pair of chopsticks, not bothering to heat up the food as he dug into the rice. “I told you thank you for the offer, but I need to figure this out on my own.” 

“Minhyuk-ah,” Jinwoo trailed off, staring at the boy. Minhyuk’s eyes had become a dull dark color, the light that had once always sparkled in them gone. He had lost so much weight it was apparent not only in his face, but the way his clothes hung off him, green and white hoodie much too big for him, even though it wasn’t officially his to begin with. Jinwoo shook his head, huffing out a breath of air. 

“Hyung, stop pitying me,” Minhyuk said, not looking up from his food. 

Jinwoo nodded, biting his lip to force down tears. “I have to go to class, Hyuk-ah, but I’ll come by later, okay?” 

Minhyuk nodded, stuffing more rice into his mouth, and Jinwoo took it as a cue to leave. __

_“Ah, hyung, hi!” Bin greeted, opening the door wide for Jinwoo. “Minhyukkie is just setting up the table.”_

_“Hi,” Minhyuk waved from the kitchen, motioning for Bin to come closer and loading up the taller boy’s arms with plates and silverware. “How was your day, hyung?”_

_Jinwoo followed Bin to the table, sitting down at the place that was long ago declared his own. “It was okay, classes were a bore, my professor looks like he could fall asleep any minute. But how are you two doing?”_

_Minhyuk grinned, setting down the “home cooked meal” which consisted of various foods from the local Thai restaurant before sitting down, Bin following soon after. “We’re doing well, we decided to take the day off from school and work since it’s our one year anniversary.”_

_“Oh shit, I forgot,” Jinwoo groaned, “I would have brought a gift. But congratulations, you two!”_

_Bin laughed, playing with Minhyuk’s fingers as they balanced their hands on the table. “Thanks, hyung. We wanted to have you over for dinner as a thanks for being the person who introduced us, and on top of that, being our best friend.”_

_Jinwoo laughed. “I’m glad I could be here with you both.”_

_“We’re glad too,” Minhyuk responded, smiling at the eldest. “Now let’s eat!”_

_Jinwoo couldn’t help but grin as he watched the couple fight over food, Minhyuk pouting when Bin took too much of the Pad Thai, and Bin watching with so much love in his eyes as the youngest clung to his arm, chewing happily on fried rice. They were the perfect couple._

Minhyuk yawned, stretching his arms before standing up from his seat in the lecture room, filing out of the university building and into the grounds. The sun was still high, light bouncing off the pavement and high lighting the grass. 

He walked off of the path, dropping his backpack to the ground and laying down on the grass, eyes closed as he soaked up the sun. __

_“Minhyuk!”_

_Minhyuk opened his eyes when a shade fell over him, looking up to see Bin covering up the sun, a large smile on his face. “You’re blocking the light,” Minhyuk whined._

_Bin dropped onto the ground next to him, resting his head on his hand as he looked at Minhyuk. “What’re you doing, sleeping on the grounds this early in the day?”_

_Minhyuk closed his eyes, rolling to the side so he could bury his face in Bin’s shirt. “I don’t know, I’ve just not been resting well. It’s like every time I fall asleep I feel like something is off, I don’t know how to explain it.” He felt Bin play with his hair and he leaned up into the touch. “I feel like something bad is going to happen.”_

_“Stop thinking about it,” Bin urged, “everything’s fine. You need some sleep, love. Take a nap, and we can go out for lamb skewers later.”_

_Minhyuk giggled. “You just say that because you want lamb skewers. You don’t consider what I want to eat.”_

_The younger boy could feel the vibrations of Bin’s laugh. “Maybe so, but either way you need some sleep. You’ve been looking pale.”_

_Minhyuk hummed, wrapping his arms around Bin. “Then be quiet and you can be my human pillow.”_

_“Of course, that is my destiny.”_

_“Be quiet.”_

_More laughter._

Minhyuk walked home from the convenience store he worked at part time, dragging his feet along the sidewalk. He glanced up as he came to a intersection, freezing when he noticed where his body had unconsciously taken him. __

_“Binnie, why are we taking a cab? They’re expensive,” Minhyuk said quietly, “where are we going, and why are you wearing a suit jacket?”_

_“Somewhere special,” Bin said, pressing a kiss to the younger’s hair. “Don’t worry about the money.”_

_“Please, tell me where you’re taking me,” Minhyuk whined, but Bin just smiled and rubbed soothing circles onto the backs of his hands. Minhyuk gave up, huffing before snuggling into the older boy’s side._

_He was fiddling with the sleeve of Bin’s coat, soaking up the boy’s warmth and listening to him hum along to the radio one minute, and then the next there was glass shattering, the feeling of being on a roller coaster as the cab flipped over, and Bin’s strangled cry as the side of the car was pushed in, the bent metal spearing his side._

_Absolute confusion._

Minhyuk fell to the ground, letting out a small sob, ignoring the looks of the few people who were still awake at that hour of the night as the passed by him. He gritted his teeth, staring at the traffic lights. __

_“Baby,” Minhyuk panted, running to the boy’s side as soon as he saw the stretcher being loaded into an ambulance. “Bin, I’m here.”_

_Bin looked up at him, breathing roughly, an oxygen mask strapped to his face. His eyes were so wide and scared, and Minhyuk couldn’t do more than intertwine their fingers, trying not to get in the way of the paramedics, as tears clouded his vision. He couldn’t look down, at where Bin had been hit by the splintering metal door._

_There was so much blood._

_Bin started to cry, choked sobs, the paramedics trying to tell him to calm down. “Shh,” Minhyuk whispered, kissing the older boy’s forehead. “I’m here, love, I’m here.”_

_But the message was clear in Bin’s eyes. I’m afraid to die._

_And the message was clearer in the paramedic's eyes. He’s going to die._

_Minhyuk bit his lip hard, cupping Bin’s cheek with one hand, the other still holding the older boy’s. “You know how much I love you, right,” he whispered, Bin’s skin warm under his hand. “I love you so much, Bin, I love you from this world to the next.”_

_Bin started to tear up again, and a paramedic touched Minhyuk’s shoulder. “We can remove the mask,” she said softly, turned away so that Bin wouldn’t see or hear the conversation. “He doesn’t have much time left, I’m sorry.”_

_Minhyuk nodded, eyes glassy, as he watched the woman remove the oxygen mask. Bin’s breathing was ragged, eyes beginning to droop as he looked up at Minhyuk._

_“Hey,” Minhyuk whispered, touching his cheek, wet with tears. “Hi, love.”_

_Bin’s eyes were wide and glassy as he tried to open his mouth to form words, but Minhyuk shushed him. “You don’t have to say anything, love.”_

_“P-Pocket,” Bin managed to croak out, Minhyuk’s hands instantly cupping his face. He looked around at the paramedics and a man handed the boy Bin’s jacket. With one hand he searched the pockets, the other still resting on Bin’s cheek. Eventually his fingertips found velvet, and he pulled out a small box._

_“Bin,” he whispered, looking at the older boy, “what?”_

_“L-love you Min-nhyuk,” the boy panted out, eyes almost closed._

_“No, no, Bin you can’t do this to me,” Minhyuk wept, squeezing their hands, watching as the older boy’s eyes shut. “Bin, stay with me!”_

_“Check his pulse,” Minhyuk heard a paramedic say, followed by an, “I’m sorry,” and “time of death, 21:43.”_

_Minhyuk collapsed forward, body shielding Bin’s as he sobbed into the boy’s dark hair. “I love you,” he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes, the feeling of Bin’s damp cheeks from his own tears against his neck._

_Minhyuk didn’t remember much else from that night, only how he was eventually forced away from Bin’s body and into the awaiting arms of Jinwoo. That night reeked of tears and death and lost love._

Minhyuk jolted from the memories, body cold against the pavement as rain began to mix with his tears. He pulled at his hoodie sleeve to expose his hand and stared down at the ring, light from the streetlamps bouncing off the glittering diamond. 

“How cruel fate is to us,” Minhyuk whispered, the gem only twinkling in response.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I LOVE THEM JFLKDNJGK Please tell me your thoughts and feelings in the comments, I love receiving feedback and I just want to know what you guys thought. ILY ALL <3
> 
>  
> 
> I also want to talk about archive for a brief moment-- I'm sure many of you are confused as to what I am even doing with my account. Right now I am going through some difficult stuff, and therefore my writing is more angsty, dark, and sad. That is why I haven't been posting a lot. But I love posting, so I'm going to keep with it and probably just post one shots because they are easy to write and they don't have to have a certain tone throughout, like a chapter story would. I'm sorry to all my readers on those chapter stories, I can't say when I will start posting again on those, but hopefully soon.


End file.
